robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Sections
Sections of Roblox Look at the front page, full of wonderful games. If you want to find a specific game you can just enter a name into the search bar and you will find it. But is that all? Of course it is No, there is more. I will tell you about something about all these games. They are not every game on Roblox, in fact these games are just a small percentage of everything you see. There are, how should I call it? Sections of games and things you can find on Roblox, from normal to... well lets say not normal. This is a guide on how to survive navigate through these sections of roblox The Light Zone These are the normal games you see and search on Roblox, these are innocent, normal games to play and have absolutely nothing in them other than a fun experience and a chance to make friends. But some lead you to the Red Zone, which I will explain later The Gray Zone These are games that can only be searched up and if its very specific, these games are typically subsections of Dark Zone games and have peculiar effects in them that have a few symptoms of dark zone games, they will sometimes have people in them that will tell you something but do not listen to them, do follow them or else you will go deeper, I have some advice DO NOT GO INTO A GRAY ZONE OR LOWER Gray Zones are not harmless, they will find you have things that are not on Roblox, if you find a Gray Zone game, do not enter it, report it, and do something else, DO NOT GO DEEPER, Roblox moderators will come and delete the game immediately, You might think that the moderation is lazy but they are actually busy to protect you from them DO NOT GO DEEPER The Red Zone After entering a Light Zone game, you might find a secret teleport that leads to a Red Zone game. Leave immediately. Red Zones usually contain a scene of some sort, a room or a school. Do not walk out or into the door. This will make you go deeper, and you don't want to do deeper do you? If you go deeper the scene will warp and will potentially teleport you to the Dark Zone. When you find a Red Zone, this is not a hidden thingy that the creators of the game that teleported you here did, they did not mean it, do not waste your time reporting the developer. There is no evidence. The Dark Zone You will find yourself on the home page with nothing but games, games with names that do not mean anything. DO NOT GO INTO ANY GAMES, THAT WILL MAKE YOU GO DEEPER. There will be a forum even though it has been deleted long ago, there will be peculiar posts from peculiar people. DO NOT REPLY OR POST ANYTHING. If you are in a game, you will not be able to leave, you will only be able to go deeper, if you reply or post on the forums, people will message you with threats, common messages, gibberish or a school that you previously went to. Then you will be linked to a site, do not press it, close the tab, restart your computer and everything will be fine, its simple as that, you will be safe by just doing that, why would you want to go deeper? The Void There is a forum post of the void in the dark zone, this is the only post that will not make you go deeper, i will not go deeper, i will only say what the post says. I will not do this now, but sometime in the futureCategory:Marked for Review